lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Tyra Beaulieu
Tyra Beaulieu (pronounced Tie-rah Bowl-you) is a character in Venture. She is married to Tyler Ferrari, and was used to model the Venturian named after herself. Description * Personality Traits: ** I take great care in always looking perfect and following the latest vogues. ** I hate getting dirty, and I will never be caught dead in inappropriate arrangements. * Ideals: Respect; Acclaim is given to me because of my position, but everyone, regardless of financial condition, deserves to be treated with honor. * Bonds: The commoners must see me as a goddess of the people. * Flaws: ** I hide an improper secret that could ruin my family name for good. ** My not-so-hidden licentiousness comes out a lot– I'm always making sexual advances to other men. ** I'm a heavy drinker, and am open to trying any sort of beverage; I won't even ask if it's poison or not. * Fear: I'm ashamed since this isn't a common one, but I get frightened by dogs– and not just rottweilers. * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 113 lbs * Statistics: ** Strength: -3 *** Athletics: -3 ** Dexterity: +2 *** Acrobatics: +4 *** Sleight of Hand: +2 *** Stealth: +2 ** Health: -2 ** Intelligence: +1 *** History: +3 *** Investigation: +1 *** Mysteries: +1 *** Nature: +1 *** Religion: +1 ** Wisdom: +0 *** Animal Handling: +0 *** Insight: +0 *** Medicine: +0 *** Perception: +2 *** Survival: +0 ** Charisma +3 *** Deception: +3 *** Intimidation: +3 *** Performance: +3 *** Persuasion: +5 Background The eldest and most beautiful of the Bealieus, Tyra is surprisingly intelligent, having received an undergraduate degree at the University of Paris. Ever since, however, it's all been about looks for Tyra; and who could blame her? With natural, coral-red hair, and curves in all the right places, Tyra is rather popular among the Parisian gentlemen. Tyra claims she's only in love with Tyler Ferrari, but this is untrue; Tyra dates many other guys and has even gotten further with a few, disguising herself by dying her hair blonde, putting on a ton of makeup, and applying fake freckles to her face. Tyra wishes to keep her immoral relationships secret, but Tyra isn't the purest celebrity around. And 30 is a scary age for someone who gets around this well! Appearance Tyra Beaulieu is a slim woman of average height but typically appears taller due to her tendency to wear stilettos. Tyra has pinkish-red hair, slightly pale skin, and dark brown eyes surrounded by dark circles, likely due to her lack of sleep. Like Robyn Jacob, Tyra has a beauty mark on the left side of her face, only it is below her lip rather than on her cheek. Tyra has a lean, strained-looking nose, a slightly pointed chin, and is typically seen wearing earrings. Tyra also has a mostly slim build and wears an outfit consisting of a large blouse, a women's u-neck jacket, a knee-length skirt, and loose pants. Tyra commonly appears tired and indifferent, typically giving a mere smirk or glare when she doesn't look rather neutral. Tyra has prescription glasses but doesn't usually wear them due to self-consciousness. Quotes Idle Combat Other Trivia * Despite her parents claiming that their family is pure-blooded, this is false; the Oracle states that their bloodline during the Celtic immigration to France, and that relatives as early as her great grandfather had married women of partial Irish, Scottish, and/or Spanish ancestry. * Tyra Beaulieu has a cat allergy, which she learned the hard way after her parents adopted one for her when she was 6 years old. She had a surprisingly intense reaction, and Nathan had to call animal control as the kitten kept moving towards her. Infuriated, Nate cut ties with the local pet store, and Tyra has never liked animals ever since. * She requested (and received) plastic surgeries on her nose and lips for her 15th birthday, specifically to remove a small hook from the bottom of her nose and shrink her lips. She has attempted to find someone willing to give her a stomach reduction surgery but was repeatedly turned down due to how flat her abdomen is. ** Ironically, the Venturian version of Tyra ends up having to remove a chunk of flesh from her abdomen after getting impaled by a steel beam. * Robyn Jacob and her both wear the same brand of underwear. Credits Image credits to http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-avatar-creator. Artwork by PrinceOfFredRoses. Game by Rinmaru. Category:Characters Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:French Category:Female Characters Category:Venture Category:Venture Characters Category:Redhead Category:Adults Category:Brown Eyes Category:Beauty Spot Category:Young Adults Category:Slim Category:Prostitutes Category:Protestant Category:Anorexic Category:Smart Category:Beautiful Category:Glasses Category:Supermodels Category:Deaths by Heart Attack